


Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

by hhoneycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: Thanks for reading!!





	Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Dean, ever the odd man out, sat by his locker during lunch, and Cas sat with him. Dean didn’t sit with the baseball players, and Cas didn’t sit with the soccer team. They sat quietly next to each other in the hall, and sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn’t. Today, they didn’t. Dean had math homework, and refused any help, because he was Dean. So they had sat in silence, Cas listening to his music, and Dean bitching about his homework. If he complained loud enough Cas would reach for Dean’s hand and give it a reassuring pat. He never looked up from his phone of course, the news being too important and all, but it helped. Dean finished in ten minutes, and silently put away his papers. Cas was too engrossed in his article to notice, so Dean leaned over to see what he was reading. He subsequently tried to wrestle the phone out of his hand when he caught the title.

“Don’t read that shit, it just pisses you off,” Dean said, still holding onto Cas’ phone and his hand.

“Fine,” Cas relented. He leaned up against his locker, reaching a hand over to hold Dean’s, as Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder. They sat like that for a minute until Dean sat up, shocked. 

“What?” Cas, to say the least, was confused.

“Gimme your phone.” Dean held out a hand.

“Why?”

“Just,” Dean pulled the phone out of Cas’ pocket, unlocking it and showing it to Cas.

“Yes, Dean, that is my music.”

“No, it’s not. This is _my_ music. You don’t listen to,” He scrolled down the list of songs, “Styx, Zeppelin, Kansas, Foreigner, yeah, this is my playlist.”

Cas looked up at Dean. “Are you upset?” 

“No, no,” Dean grabbed his hand again, “Just confused.”

“The day you left your phone at my house, your brother called, and the ringtone is that Kansas song, and I didn’t pick up the phone, because I liked the song.” He laughed lightly and looked down, embarrassed.

“That’s adorable.” Dean squeezed Cas’ hand.

“May I have my phone back now?”

“No,” Dean said, thinking. He pulled the headphones out of Cas’ phone and put them into his. He handed his phone to Cas. “Don’t answer.”

“What do you-” The phone started ringing. 

_Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure_

_“_ I haven’t actually listened to the song all through in awhile.” Dean looks down. “Cause, it’s you, and I pick up the phone immediately.”

“That’s adorable.” Cas unlocks Dean’s phone, navigating to his playlist before handing Dean one of the earbuds. 

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing_

Cas looked up at Dean quizzically. “Do you? Because I don’t condone that.” 

“No, stupid. Listen to the song.” Dean put his head back onto Cas’ shoulder.

_I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
_

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand, looking up at him. “I don’t wanna close my eyes. I don’t wanna fall asleep cause I’d miss you baby, and I don’t wanna miss a thing.” Dean sang softly, a small smile forming on Cas’ face.

Cas looked down at Dean, snaking an arm around his shoulders singing the last line of the chorus with him.

_And I don’t wanna miss a thing._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
